Apaza Emancipacion
by ChichaApaza
Summary: A mere year away from her intended marriage to Pacha, Chicha finds herself playing host to one Jack Sparrow as he hides out in the village. She is faced with yet another decision- freedom or a promise.
1. In Need Of Protection

"Are you heading out to the Jungle again?" Pacha asked, following Chicha down the street.  
"Well, yes if you must know," she responded, continuing her quick pace.  
"You should be careful out there," he said, leaning down and kissing her gently on the cheek. She smiled, kissing his cheek back, but she inwardly groaned. Her father was right, 3 years later and one year away from marrying him and she was no closer to loving him as she was in Pisco so long ago. She walked faster now, trying to get into the Jungle as quickly as possible, away from prying eyes and gossips.  
She finally made it, collapsing against a tree in relief.  
"If I had known that this is what I had to look forward to," she groaned to no one in particular, "I would have just sailed away with Jocard."

"Ahh, so you must be the Little Miss," a voice said behind her. She nearly jumped out of her skin, not expecting anyone to be nearby. She whirled around and came face to face- err, face to chest with a man. She looked him over, smirking to herself.  
_So, another pirate has managed to get lost here,_ she mused to herself, looking him over. He was quite handsome, his entire body language exuding confidence. And young, quite young.  
"That would be me," she replied, her hand on her hip, "And you are?"  
"Cap'n Jack Sparrow," he replied, grinning at her, "Y'know, they didn't do you the justice you deserve when they told me about you."  
She chuckled. He was charming too.  
"The last I saw a pirate, I was much younger," she said, grinning, "Still just a waif."  
"And you aren't one now?" he asked, walking towards her, "My incredible intuition of all things apocryphal and mendacious tells me otherwise."  
"And just how would you know that," she asked, backing away from him slightly. He had a very peculiar walk, a rather stumbling than actually walking. It was worse than she had seen on any other man.

"Intuition," he replied, waving his hand, "Now, 'ow bout we talk of somethin' a tad more...enthrallin, if you please."  
"Like how exactly I'm going to get you from where you are now to where you want to go?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, "Seeing as you must be lost."  
"No," he said, withdrawing a compass, "I'm never lost, luv. But I find myself in need of aegis; a certain amount of protection."  
He wasn't stupid; and though none of the other pirates she had encountered were stupid; he had an air of sophisticated intelligence to him. She smiled, nodding.  
"I see. And would you mind divulging who exactly you offended so badly that you have to hide here?"

He opened his mouth, and seemingly choosing against it, snapped his mouth back shut, pressing a hand to his mouth. He seemed to mull over the answer, trying to find the best way to put it.  
"I may or may not 'ave offended a man of certain power," he said, "In the pursuit of a certain object of interest."  
"So, who's wife did you sleep with?" she asked, grinning.  
"There was none of that!" he replied, looking exaggeratedly offended, "But I may 'ave made a promise I was unable to keep."  
"The name?" she pressed.  
"Amaruwhatsit," he said, waving his hand," 'is wife wasn't much older than you, I'd wager."  
"Amaruinti," she whispered, her heart stopping in her chest.  
"Aye, that's the one!" he said, a bright look of revelation on his face, "Amaruinti!  
"Well you chose a fine man to enrage," she responded, pushing her hair back out of her face, "Do you always make such quick friends?" she shook her head, waving him off, "Nevermind that. Follow me; I'll take you to our safehouse."

As they walked back into the village, a comfortable silence had settled between them. She was mulling over exactly what he must have done in order to anger Amaruinti to the point of needing to hide; and for some reason, his age escaped her. He looked to be no older than Pacha, but something told her he was older than that. She shook it off, he was just another pirate passing through, nothing more.  
They entered the village and Jack was met with the intense stares of the villagers. They had accepted that Chicha was a guide and her home a safe haven for Pirates, but it did not mean they liked it in the least.  
"Friendly, aren't they?" Jack said, leaning down close to her ear. She shivered a bit, blushing.  
"They don't like pirates," she replied, "But they like me. So you'll be safe."  
"Chicha!"  
She whirled around, seeing Pacha approach, looking slightly offended, "Who is he?"  
"Jack Sparrow," she responded.  
"There should be a Cap'n in there," Jack commented, "Cap'n Jack Sparrow."  
"Right," Pacha replied, brushing him off, "You can't leave to take him anywhere right now; it's too late in the afternoon."  
"I'm glad you think so," she said, "Because he will be staying with me until a bit of trouble he caused dies down." Pacha pulled Chicha away from Jack, his face serious and his voice low.  
"He shouldn't stay with you alone," he said, "The last time you were completely alone with a pirate..."  
"Another pirate saved my life," she replied, pulling her arm out of his grip, "I'm perfectly capable of handling myself. Now excuse me," she turned to Jack, leading him away from Pacha and up to her home.

"A big brutish fellow isn't 'e?" Jack commented, "A friend of yours?"  
"My fiancée," she replied, her voice devoid of emotion.  
"My condolences," he said, shaking his head, "How unutterably disappointing."  
"And why exactly is that so disappointing?" she demanded, glaring back at him as she opened the door.  
"I 'ad 'oped to enjoy your company in private," he said, looking around, "Is this your 'ome?"  
"Yes," she replied, "My home. I live here alone."  
" 'Ow exactly do you manage that?" he asked, touching a small carving on the table.  
"Don't touch that," she said, smacking his hand, "My Father decided to move with my mother to Cuzco. They left me the house and my future husband the title of village leader."  
Jack didn't respond, still looking around.  
"Feel free to make yourself at home," she said, walking into the room next to hers, "This is where you'll sleep. I'll be in the next room should you need anything at night."  
"Anythin?" he asked, a devilish smirk crossing his lips. She smirked back at him.  
"As long as it doesn't involve sharing a bed," she replied, grinning. Jack nodded.  
"An your name is Chicha?" he asked, "You never properly introduced yourself."  
"I'm used to going strictly by "Little Miss"," she said, grinning, "But yes, I'm Chicha Apaza."  
He grasped her hand gently in his, bending down to kiss it.  
"The pleasure is indubitably mine, Miss Chicha."


	2. Freedom

_It's a promise,_ Chicha thought to herself, sitting outside, high up in the tree behind her home, _And a promise made should be a promise kept._  
She sighed, swinging her legs as the breeze blew past her, closing her eyes.  
_If I just have my eyes shut, I feel like I'm flying_.

She opened her eyes, reality facing her once more. The same village, the same jungle, the same people. And how many times had she turned down chances to leave? She hugged the trunk of the tree, looking away. She didn't know who she was trying to fool more, Pacha or herself. She wasn't ready to get married. She wasn't ready to do anything.

She looked over, seeing Jack duck out of the house and making his way over to her. She climbed down from the tree, stumbling a little when she got to the bottom. She expected to fall, but a strong arm caught her.  
"Careful there, luv," Jack said, grinning as he stood her upright, "I 'ad come out 'ere with the intention of asking if you 'ad any rum." Chicha pushed her hair back out of her face. She quirked an eyebrow at him, walking past him and into the kitchen.  
"I have chicha," she said, cracking open a large barrel.  
"Luv, I asked if you 'ad any rum," he said, smirking, "Not wot your name was." Chicha laughed, dipping a large wooden ladle into the sweet smelling liquid and filling two glasses.  
"No, chicha. It's the only alcohol I have," she responded, handing him a glass before putting the top back on the barrel and walking outside, sipping hers, "I'm one of the few women in the village that make it still."  
Jack lifted the glass up to his nose, taking a whiff. He wrinkled his nose, the stuff smelled like a white wine. Throwing caution to the wind, he took a drink, surprised by the flavor in his mouth. It was very sweet and light, but clear in its flavor. He smirked to himself. It reminded him of it's namesake, who he was now approaching.

"You don't want to be 'ere," he said simply, sitting down next to her, "In fact, I am willin to wager that you're considerin askin me to take you wit me when I go." She looked at him, her expression revealing her surprise.  
"Clairvoyance, luv," he said, tapping his glass against hers, "A talent few possess."  
"I was," she replied, looking into her cup as if there was something of great interest inside it, "But I won't. I always ask, but I never go."  
"An why would that be?" he asked, "You don't seem like you fear very much; so it can't be trepidation holding you back."  
"It was," she replied, "I was afraid to leave my father. To leave my home...as much as I despise it at times. But now, he's left me here. And I have nothing to stay here for," she looked at him, "What about you, Jack? When did you become a pirate?"  
" Born a pirate, raised a pirate," he responded, shrugging his shoulders. His generally open demeanor immediately closed up, "An wot exactly would drive a man to believe that leavin 'is doter in an 'ouse all by her little lonesome?"  
"My mother," she spat, "He left with her. He doesn't want me to marry Pacha; she was absolutely disgusted with the very thought."  
"I must be 'onest, the thought is unsettling even to me," he said, "An I 'aven't known you very long."  
"Why?" she demanded, "I love Pacha." Jack chuckled to himself, shaking his head.  
"You are still quite lacking in the art of deception, Little Miss," he teased, reaching out and touching her cheek gently, "You're much too pretty for him. Not to mention intelligent and otherwise well endowed with gifts that all women ought to 'ave." Chicha blushed, leaning away from him.  
"You said it yourself," she whispered, "You don't know me. I'm a very difficult girl to deal with."

"I said I 'aven't know you long," he corrected, slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her close to his side, "But I think wot you need is a little freedom."  
He leaned down, running his lips along the side of her neck up to her ear, inhaling the scent of her hair. She shuddered, every fiber in her being enjoying the attention.  
"Freedom?" she asked, her voice weak. She feebly attempted to escape his grasp, failing miserably. He tucked his face neatly in the crook of her neck, smiling against her skin.  
"Liberty," he murmured, kissing her neck, "Independence," he whispered, pulling her back, "Wantonness."  
He ran his lips gently along the curve of her ear, the word escaping his lips roughly. She leaned into his touch, her eyes fluttering. She had never been treated like this, and he was right. She felt...free. It was her choice, wasn't it? She was free to kiss him, to touch him...to give any part of herself to this man.

She turned quickly, weaving her fingers in his hair and kissing him hard, surprising him. He obviously hadn't expected her to join so quickly; in fact his face made it clear that he had expected more of a fight from her. As she pulled away from him, she looked into his eyes and almost looked away.  
He had honest eyes.  
She looked into those eyes and she couldn't lie to herself. She wanted him. She wanted freedom.  
_  
He was freedom._


	3. Desperation

He ran his hand over the gentle curve of her back, her skin soft and warm beneath his palm. He gently brushed her hair back from her face, smirking at the sweet smile on her lips. Her eyes fluttered open as she rolled over, looking up at him.

"Good morning, Jack," she said, yawning. He chuckled, running his fingers over her collarbone.  
"Mornin, luv," he replied, kissing her temple gently, "Sleep well?" She nodded, collapsing back against the pillows. She laughed out loud, a thought coming to her.  
"You know," she said, grinning at the ceiling, "I thought we had agreed anything but sharing a bed?"  
"That was your demand," he said, smirking, "Not mine. An besides, you looked so serene sleepin in my arms that I couldn't bear the thought of wakin you." She smiled up at him, feeling completely content for the first time in a long time. She sat up, an idea striking her.  
"Do you want to see Paititi?" she asked, her voice betraying her excitement, "I took Villanueva there when he came to the village. Jack didn't respond, running his finger over the raised scar on her stomach.

"'Ow did you get this?" he asked, his voice soft. She pulled the blanket up over her nude form, blushing.  
"Just the result of my mouth," she said, smiling at the memory, "It moves to fast for my mind at times." She looked over at him, slowly lowering the blanket once more, "It's a token of my first encounter with a pirate."  
"Who?" he demanded, running his finger over it once more. She bit her lip, deciding that it'd be best to Villanueva out of it. "One of Villanueva's men," she replied, shrugging, "Don't worry, Villanueva killed him."  
He chuckled, shaking his head.  
"Men are already killin for you?" he asked, cupping the back of her head in his hands, "Tell me 'onestly, 'ow does my competition look?" He kissed her lips gently, smiling. They remained at that distance, so close that they ere breathing the same air.  
"I..." she started, "You don't have any competition."  
"Wot?" he said, looking a bit surprised, "I'm sure you 'ave other men, men who can give you a better life, men who could love you better than I could." She held his face in her hands, looking him in the eyes.  
"Jack," she whispered, "You can give me everything. You're enough, just yourself."

He pulled away from her quickly, breaking off any connection between their skin in his urgency.

"You said you wanted to take me to Paititi?" he asked, sliding out of the bed and dressing himself. She followed, slipping easily into her dress.  
" Yes, " she replied, straightening up, "I think you'll love it."  
Jack walked over to the door, bowing, "Lead the way, Little Miss."

"So, this is the lost city of Paititi," Jack said, looking over the ancient city from the top of the temple. Chicha looked out over it, sitting on the edge of the high wall.  
"It was a great city once," she said, her voice hushed, "They say that the people of Paititi stopped paying tribute to the Sun God, becoming selfish and greedy. They enraged the Sun God, and he killed them." She looked up at Jack, "They say that you can still see the scorch marks some parts of the city."  
"A morbid story," Jack said, raising an eyebrow, "And 'ave you seen these scorch marks?"  
"No," she said quietly, "I haven't the heart to look for them."  
"Why not?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Some things are better left unseen," she said, her tone still subdued, "As my father used to tell me, 'Let the dead be at rest and let the living be at peace.' He lived his life by that philosophy."  
"An 'ow well did that serve 'im?" he asked, already sensing the answer.  
"He's a broken man," she replied. He nodded, turning and walking inside the temple.  
"So, Villanueva sacked this temple of all it's worth, aye?" he asked, looking around. Chicha chuckled, shaking her head.  
"No," she said, walking towards the library as she had so many years ago, "There's much more worth than things that sparkle."

He followed after her, intrigued. He stopped in the archway of the ancient library, watching her run her fingers lovingly over the scrolls, as though they were her dear friends. He looked over in one corner, noticing a large stain of dried blood on the hard stone floor.

"I believe I found one of the scorch marks," he said, pointing. He watched her give an involuntary shudder, turning back to the books.  
"No," she whispered, "That's where Villanueva saved me from one of his crew members."

He didn't respond, only looking intently at the stain. Chicha walked past him, her movements almost ghostlike as she exited the temple, walking down the steep stairs. He followed her closely, out of the city and a few hundred yards into the jungle. She stopped in front of a misshapen pile of dirt with a rock crudely stuck at the top of it.

"They buried him here," she said quietly. He looked from her to the grave, knowing that the rock had not been done by Villanueva's men. She had done it. And it made not a lick of sense to him.  
"I know it doesn't make sense," she continued, "But I pity him. I didn't at that moment, and not for many months after his death," she paused, "But I found myself pitying him. Wishing he had a proper grave. So I tried to give him one."  
"'E 'urt you," Jack said, his voice as quiet as hers.  
"Desperate people do desperate things," she replied, "He was desperate for the touch of a woman. He was desperate enough to seek out instead the forced touch of a girl."  
"An you've forgiven 'im?" he pressed.  
"Yes."  
"You're a stronger person than I am," he responded, "I didn't even know 'im and I 'ope 'e rots in 'ell. Pirates may be many things. But we don't 'arm innocent children," he paused, thinking, "Well, innocent children who aren't our own...when we can 'elp it."  
She nodded, shrugging.  
"I guess now I understand that desperation," she murmured, "When I lead them out here, my only worry was if I would anger my mother when she found out I had been guiding men through these jungles. When I returned...I became worth no more than livestock. And in my desperation, I chose to marry a man I don't love; the last thing I swore I'd ever do." She knelt down, touching the top of the stone, "I wonder if he had a wife, a daughter. A family."  
"Likely not," Jack answered, pulling her up, "We pirates are a rather lonely lot." Chicha looked at him, the sadness in her eyes dampered by curiosity.

"Have you ever felt that desperation?" she asked, looking up at him.  
"I'm sure I 'ave," he said, shrugging once more, "But I don't recall it." Chicha gave him a skeptical look.  
"Why don't you answer any of my questions?" she asked, looking at him indignantly.  
"Wot do you mean, luv?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "I've answered all your questions." She pushed his arm off her shoulder standing in front of him and glaring up at him.  
"No, you haven't. Every time I ask you something that could possibly have to do with your past, you clam up. Why do you get to ask any question and expect an answer and I can't do the same?"  
"Be'cos," he said, leaning forward, "First, I am bigger than you and older than you, therefore any inquires that I don't want to answer, I don't 'ave to answer. And second, well, the first should suffice, I think." She glared at him, pointing her finger in his face.

"You think you're so clever, Jack Saprrow, but you aren't. I see right through you."  
"Says the girl who is marryin a man for wot 'e can give 'er," he responded, "On good turn deserves another, aye? Seein through people is a two way path, luv. I don't talk about my past; you lie about your future," he snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her up against him, "We're a match made in 'ell." She pushed away from him, walking back to the village, "That won't work on me, Jack. I'm not a silly rich girl; and I'm not some drunken wench. Try again."


	4. There Is No Crime In That

"She's a bossy girl," he muttered to himself, throwing a rock at one of the llamas in the fields, looking sour, "But she's a bossy competent girl. An we all know 'ow much trouble bossy competent girls get us into, aye?" He nodded to himself, agreeing with himself.  
"An so I find myself in the wonted and entirely portentous latitude of womanly wiles," he muttered, throwing another rock, "And 'ow exactly do you intend to get out of this one, you great lummox? You 'ave no idea, and that is why you are a lummox."  
He shook his head, noticing a commotion down a few yards away from the house.  
"It would appear," Jack commented to the nearest llama, "That my pulchritudinous and imperious little lady 'ost is in the midst of a heated quarrel."

"Would you stop!" Chicha yelled at Pacha, her patience already thin, "I am not your wife yet. I'm free to do what I like, when I like!"  
"You are my fiancée!" Pacha bellowed, looking angry, "And this...pirate, is trying to seduce you. He just wants one thing from you, and you know it!"  
"And what if he seduces me, Pacha?" she demanded, "What will you do? Will you do what you did when Villanueva came into the village? Will you hide and let the village sell out your only friend?" Pacha looked perfectly enraged, catching her arm in his strong grip.  
"Don't talk to me like that!" he demanded, squeezing her arm.  
"Let go of me!" she demanded, pulling her arm despite the fact that he squeezed harder, "Ow! Pacha, let go!"  
"Apologize!" he replied, "You were completely rude to me and you need to show your husband respect!"  
Pacha froze, feeling cool metal against his wrist.  
"If you would," Jack said, his voice hard as he jerked his chin at Chicha. Pacha released his grip, and Chicha turned on her heel and ran into the house.

"You don't know what you're doing," Pacha said, "She's moody. She'll use you and spit you out. Don't bother playing mind games with her, she'll win." Jack leaned forward, keeping his voice low.  
"That's 'ow I like my women," he said, sheathing his sword, "So thank you for telling me in such an 'onest fashion." He tipped his hat, walking back up to the house and through the door. He saw her sitting on her bed, obviously fighting tears.

"Luv," he said simply, sitting down next to her and attempting to wrap his arm around her. She went to slap his arm away, but he caught her wrist in his hand. She tried to hit him again, this time with the other hand, but to no avail. He pinned her arms above her head.  
"Let go of me," she demanded, glaring at him.  
"An wot will you do if I don't?" he replied, teasing her.  
"I will give you to Amaruinti!" she hissed, trying to wiggle out of his grip.  
"You're a very bossy girl," he said, smirking down at her.  
"Let me go!" she yelped.  
"No."  
He knocked her legs apart, straddling her and completely pinning her small form beneath him. He smirked more at her sudden blush and lack of struggle, her silent admittance of defeat. He swooped down on her, kissing the tip of her nose.  
"You're awful cute when you're mad," he teased, getting up. He got up off of her, and she rolled away from him quickly, giving him the cold shoulder. He shook his head, sitting next to her.  
"I don't talk about my past be'cos it's a difficult story at times," he said, "An I thought it best too keep it to meself." Chicha sat up, looking at him, her hand going to touch his cheek.  
"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to," she said quietly, "I was just angry."  
"'Ow exactly do you do that?" he asked, smiling at her. She looked confused, pulling her hand away.  
"How do I do what?" she asked.  
"You 'ave this uncanny ability to bossy me about even when you are tellin me I don't have to say anything I don't want to. I feel...compelled now to tell you." She smiled softly.  
"I'm sorry," she replied, kissing his cheek.  
"You never 'ave anything to apologize to me for," he said, chuckling, "I 'ave much worse people to get apologies from."

She nodded, slipping from his embrace and walking out of the room. He followed her, unsure of why she felt the need to leave right then. He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I can't do this anymore," she murmured.  
"You can," Jack replied, kissing her shoulder.  
"I shouldn't."  
"And why not?"  
"You're going to leave," she said, her voice betraying the tears he couldn't see, "You'll forget about me, you'll find another pretty girl somewhere else, and I'll be in love with you forever."  
"You could always come wit me, luv," he said, stroking her hair.  
"I can't."  
"You can," he retorted, "I'm leavin 'ere tomorrow. I 'ave my compass, so I won't be in need of a guide. But I want you to go wit me."  
"Alright," she whispered, "I'll go."

There was a strange odor in the air, Chicha wrinkled her nose, trying to identify it. She abandoned her pack, looking outside.  
Someone...or more accurately, a group of someones, were heading directly for the village. She ran back inside.  
"Jack!" she yelled, running into the bedroom where Jack was resting before the trip, "Jack!" she dove on top of him, waking him with a start. She started pulling on his arms and pushing him out of bed, throwing his effects at him.  
"Get dressed, you have to go NOW!" she said, running around the house, grabbing this and that.  
"Wot's the 'urry?" he said, yawning.  
"Amaruinti!" she cried out, her voice filled with terror, "He must know you're here. He'll hang you! Or worse..." Jack joined her in the scrambling, grabbing all of his things. She shoved a large bag in his arms.  
"Wot's this?" he asked, looking at it.  
"It's enough food to last you a week or so," she responded, "It was going to be for the both of us, but you have to go now!" She pushed him out the back door, leading him to the jungle whilst keeping them both hidden. They made it to the edge of the village as Amaruinti's men marched in, the whole village gathering to see what the commotion was.  
"The crowd will distract them from seeing you go into the jungle," she whispered, "You have to go now." He leaned over, kissing her hard before turning and running.

"I have heard tell of a "Little Miss" in this village, harboring and guiding pirates though these jungles, in exchange for gold and other trinkets," Amaruinti bellowed, looking over the impassive faces of the crowd, "Reveal her and the pirate she keeps to me and no one will be harmed." Chicha looked back at Jack, now on the edge of the jungle. Their eyes met for a split moment, before Chicha turned and revealed herself.

"Ii am the Little Miss," she said, stepping forward, "But we have no pirates here. We never have," she said, her voice firm, "You can search if you'd like. You'll find nothing." Amaruinti stepped down from his horse, coming forward to examine her.  
"If it isn't Chicha Apaza!" he said, his tone mocking, "You've grow quite a bit. Still seeking a husband?"  
"She's already spoken for!"  
Chicha and Amaruinti turned to see Pacha coming forward as well, putting an arm protectively around her shoulders.  
"My wife is a guide. There's no crime in that," Pacha said, kissing Chicha's forehead, "Her kind nature stops her from taking pay from these men as well. We have nothing to hide."  
Amaruinti glanced from Pacha to Chicha, before scanning the rest of the village.  
"Let it be known, if any of you harbor any man that calls himself pirate; the consequences will be dire," he looked directly at Chicha, "For the entire village." He then turned to his men, gesturing for them to search the surrounding Jungle for any signs of the pirate he seeked. He spared Chicha and Pacha not another glance, returning to his horse.

"Let's put this whole thing behind us," Pacha whispered in her ear, kissing the side of her head.  
"Alright," she replied, her eyes still riveted on the last place she saw Jack.

She would put it behind her. What else could she do?


	5. The Letter

"There's a letter for you, Miss Chicha," A young boy said, running up to her as she tended the llamas, "The carrier just left it here!"  
Chicha grabbed the latter, thanking the boy and tearing it open.

_Chicha,  
I find myself in the service of a certain governor of one Port Royal, serving as a procurer of things unprocurable and dispatcher of things of an unsavory nature. I have a wedding gift for you, one that I think you shall truly fall in love with.  
_

_P.S. To answer your question...I have felt that desperation._

J.S. 

She tucked the letter in the waist of her dress, smiling.  
He had answered the question.  
He wouldn't forget her.


End file.
